RWBY: Revolt
by Anything170
Summary: I never wanted to be here. Never wanted to come to this place. But I had no choice either come here or go to the hellhole that will become my new home. I still wonder how I a wanted criminal became a lap dog for this place. I question myself sometimes is this God at play or I just really have bad luck. Rated T for language for now may go up. First different Fanfic. Need two OCs
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone this is going to be my first time doing a fanfic that is not on Sonic the hedgehog, so please I will allow flames or what your opinion about this story. Yes the story will follow the show on RoosterTeeth, but with some twist of my own or some other stuff. Also I haven't decided if I will make a team of OCs or ask people for if they want their OCs in my story.**

**City of Vale 2200hrs**

The city of Vale in the was quiet as people were still outside in the city doing whatever, but in the commercial district a single bar still had it's open sign flashing as four people turn into the road.

**Bar 2200hrs**

The bar was empty expect there was person at the bar as the bartender was cleaning a glass, then the person tap his shot glass as the bartender refill the glass then he said "Kid are you sure you're allow to drink whisky"

The kid didn't speak as he drank the whisky then he spoke "Doesn't matter if I'm allow or not". I'm just waiting for someone" "And who is that someone" "My new contact"

Soon the door open and a man enter with three others the bartender then said "Welcome, what can I get you three"

Three people said nothing as one of them sat next to the kid. He was wearing a red-collared white suit and a small grey scarf. He has black gloves with rounded sleeves, and has long black pants and black shoes. He also has bright orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. As set his cane next to him was he took out his cigar and said "Hello you must be here on behalf of the well criminal thief known as the 'Shadow Thief'"

The kid turn to face him as his blonde hair show, but there was a single streak of white. The kid then said "No, I am the one and only Brandon 'Shadow thief' Cooper"

The man smiled a little and spoke again "So, the other rumors of were true, I hope you live up to your reputation. By the way how old are you fourteen" "No, I'm sixteen, I've been stealing since the age of four"

The men place the cigar in the ash tray and said "Interesting, anyways the name's Roman. Roman Torchwick" "Alright, let get down to business what do you need Mr. Torchwick" "Well, I need you to steal some dust for me." "So, you just want me to find some random dust store and rob it…worst assignment ever" "No, no what I need you to do is steal dust from the Schnee's" "Whoa, now that a job fit for me"

Roman snap his fingers as one of the men lift up a briefcase as Brandon grab it. Brandon place it on the bar as Roman said "Once inside place as much dust you can get your hands on an meet back here at midnight"

Brandon nods his head and got up and left a gold ring in the glass as a tip for the bartender.

**Schnee Dust Company 2250hrs**

Brandon stood on a hill in his casual clothes which was a black trench coat with sliver crosses on the sides and on the back was a pure white angel wing that was strapped together covering his inside with black pants and black and white tennis shoes. On his sides were two swords, one was a short sword with the yang symbol on the hilt and a saber with the ying symbol, both were in their scabbards. He then sprints towards the factory.

_2 minutes later_

Brandon reach a tall fence that had wires on the top, he pull out his short sword which was white as he slash the fence creating an opening in the fence. He then continue his way as he saw two guards with flashlights walking, Brandon ran fast as he quickly slide in a small open vent next to a pipe that went to the roof. As the guards gave their greeting Brandon crawled out of the vent and climbs the pipe up to the roof. Once Brandon reaches the top window he opens it as he jump inside, as he looked around he saw more guards inside as he look down he saw a guard right under him as he quietly jump down to the lower level and grabbed the guard's head and put him to sleep as he place the body on a chair that was against the wall and continue he's way to the bottom.

_19 knockout guards later_

Brandon place a guard on the wall as the body slide to the ground as Brandon walked into a room and slowly open it as he look inside he can see a hallway full of case which the Schnee's symbol on them he then said quietly "Jackpot."

He opens his coat and pull out the briefcase Roman gave him and set it on the ground as he open it and went to the cases and grabbed as much dust the briefcase can carry. Once he finished putting the dust he closed the case and pull it back in his coat and strapped it shut and ran to the door on the other side and bash through it setting off the alarm as the remaining guards began to run around looking for the intruder.

**Vale 2357hrs**

Brandon had the briefcase in his left hand as he walked into the bar where meet Roman. As soon as he enter Roman was on a chair with cigar as more of his men enter the place, soon there was ten of them as Brandon said "Oh, ten thugs I'm sooo scared."

Brandon lifts up the briefcase and said "Here's the case now where's my money"

One of Roman's thugs grabbed the case as another gave Brandon a case soon Roman said "As much as I'd love to stick around, this is where we part ways"

As soon as he said that a siren was heard as the police were outside, Brandon turned to face Roman only to see that he and his thugs were already gone, he then said "That fucker, he ratted me out"

Brandon then heard "This is the police come out with your hands up"

Brandon cursed as he had not choice, but to surrender and walked to the door. He open it and put his hands up, soon one of the cops walked to him, but as soon as he was close to Brandon he kick him and ran at the car and push the other cop out of the way and ran on top of the car and quickly jump down from the car and sprint to a building and climb it as the cops stop at the building as one shouted to the others at the cars to call for backup. Brandon ran from building as a light was put on him as he stopped and looked up to see a helicopter in the sky as he quickly resumes running as the copter followed him, while the police in their cars follow the copter in hope that the criminal will stop or enter a building. Brandon continue to jump from building to building, but he stopped as he saw that the building across him was a little far as he looked down to see the cops below him stopping at the building he then said "To hell with it"

Brandon moves back until he reaches the end then sprint as fast as he can run then jump as the cops below him just look at him. Brandon was about to reach the end, but fall down as he grabbed the rails on the exit staircase on the side of the building as the light stand on him as the cops enter the building as some brought down the ladder to the stairs as Brandon slowly lift himself as he can only say "Fuck."

**Vale's local jail **_the next day _**1300hrs**

Brandon was in a cell as he waited for his trial which was in two days as he lay on his bed the cell's door open as a guard said "Hey, you got a visitor."

Brandon gave a confused look as he got up and walk to the guard while his cellmate glared at him from the top bunk as Brandon left to the visitor room.

**Visitor room 1303hrs**

The room was small as a single table was at the middle of the room; Brandon sat down on the chair away from the door as he waited for his mysterious visitor. Soon the door open as a man with tousled grey hair and was wearing shaded glass spectacles and a dark green scarf with a small purple cross-shaped emblem on it. He also was wearing an unzipped black suit over a black buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath and had white gloves, black trouser shoes, and dark green long pants. In his left hand was a coffee mug. The man sat down took a sip of coffee then said "So, you're the infamous 'Shadow thief' I was hoping that you would be a bit older" "Haha, very funny just who are you anyways." "I'm sorry where my manner, my name is Ozpin" "So, what does the headmaster of Beacon want with a criminal thief that has been on the run for about five years" "That is a good question and I will not tell you"

Brandon sigh at Ozpin then said "So, why are you here" "I'm here to offer you a choice" "And what is it" "Join my school" "Hell, no!" "And why's that" "I'm not going to become whatever you call to people those people that follow orders I don't stay with one contact" "First, they are called Hunters and Huntress and if you wish to leave this place. You have to join my school" "So, I can either stay in the jail until my trial, which I'll be found guilty, and be sent to a prison or go to your school and I may or may not be killed by those monsters your school hunts. Will you drive a hard bargain Mister Ozpin" "I try my best" "Fine, I'll join you school." "Excellent, now the ship leaves tomorrow and you can live up to your reputation and try to hide in the shadows or meet some of the students. The choice is your" "Whatever, let's get out of here I got something to do before I leave for Beacon tomorrow."

**Vale 1350hrs**

After Brandon left the jail he walked around the city and soon stopped in front of a flower shop. He enter the building and there were a lot of flowers, but Brandon went to the roses and saw all the roses they had, Brandon saw a roses behind some red roses and pull it out as it was a black rose and spun it around then pull out a white rose, 2 red rose, and yellow rose. He then walked to the front as a woman was there as she saw Brandon and said "Is that all" "Yes"

After paying Brandon left the place and walk to a cemetery, once Brandon enter the place he walk to a grave and kneed down and said "Hello, Father it's me, Brandon I know that it's been five years since we last spoke and seen each other, and I'm just here to say 'I'm sorry, for everything I put you through'"

Brandon then place all of the roses expect the black roses near the grave and look at it one last time as it read **(A/N I'm not sure if there's religion or not, but I'm putting religion in, so deal with it)**

_R.I.P Father John He always cared for everyone no matter what_

Brandon got up and walked away from the grave to get ready for tomorrow.

**Man that was somewhat long for me, but I'm not sure. Always I still haven't decided if to ask people for OCs or make some I'll may let you know next chapter if I can get myself to finish a chapter. Oh and please leave some review with some titles because it can't think of any. Review or Roman will rob it **


	2. An unusal day at Beacon

**I'm back with another chapter. Okay now before you read the story, I will need only TWO Ocs for this story and yes they're going to be on the team with my Oc Brandon and another which is going to be introduce in this chapter. The rest will of the stuff I need to talk about will be after this chapter at the bottom. So onward with the story!**

**An unusual day at Beacon**

**Airship 1250hrs **

Brandon was in the back of the ship leaning on the rails as he looks outside. He wishes that the ship had a spot for him to hide at, but there wasn't so Brandon was in the open lucky most of the new students were talking to other students or watching the news which Brandon knew at some point they would talk about his assignment two days ago and how that he was release from jail. Some students came up to Brandon which he either said "Leave" or "Fuck off" which they happily did soon Brandon heard the anchorwoman say "On the story of the break-in of the Schnee's factory warehouse incident the criminal known as 'Shadow Thief' was just release from his prison yesterday, which we're not allow to show you a photo of him, by an unknown source, which we don't have no information about. If anyone is this criminal please be cautious"

Brandon just grin as the new move into a robbery by Roman which Brandon growled then it went into the Faunus protest and the introduction of the new "White Fangs". When Brandon head that he thought back as he thought 'Wow the White Fangs haven't seen or heard about them in while. It's been like what four, five months ago when I took a job from them, what was the job again. Oh that right I stole some information on some supplies that some of the trains were transporting'

_**Flashback five months ago**_

_Brandon was leaping from tree branch to tree branch when he entered Forever Fall. Brandon jumped down to the ground, once on the ground he looked around as some walk up to him. The person was a____tall man with brown hair dyed with red streaks that spike backwards in a windswept way. He was wearing a long sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and has a large emblem on the back, with a white tulip design covered by a red rose design. He wears long black pants and black shoes that are red on the bottom and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, appearing to be a variant of the Greek letter for Omega. He wears a black belt with white domino marks on them; on the side was a black scabbard with a katana in it. Brandon pull out some paper out of his coat's pocket and said "Here's the information, where's the money"_

_The man lift up a briefcase as he walk to Brandon, soon both were in striking distance as the man gave Brandon the case as Brandon gave him the paper. After the exchange the man said "Thank you for your cooperation, the White Fang thanks you" "No problem"_

_They each gave their goodbyes as Brandon left, with the case in his hand._

_**Flashback ends**_

Brandon then heard the assistant of the headmaster who was a woman with glasses, as Brandon cared less about what she was wearing as she said her name which was Glyanda Goodwitch as he didn't listen to what she was saying as he saw in the reflection a pair of black fox ears. Brandon grins as he remembers only one person that had those ears.

**Beacon 1355hrs**

Brandon was the last one to exit the ship as he looked at the school. The school looked like a gothic castle only without the gargoyles statues and in front of the school was a statue which must have some cared of value to the school; soon Brandon scanned the place as he saw a girl that was maybe a year younger then him with black hair with red tips and on her back was a red cloak with another girl with long blonde hair and the height she must be at tops a year older then him. Soon the blonde chick was surrounded by people who Brandon thought that they were the blonde's friends. What Brandon didn't see to his right was a teen that was seventeen with silver hair as two black fox ears were visible on his head as he was wearing a grey long coat that could be mistake as a trench coat with a white shirt that was behind a leather vest that was black. He also had a pair of black jeans with red flames that started from the bottom and flared up and white shoes. On his right side was a scabbard that was wrapped on the bottom half in string, which hold a was wakizashi which was about 45 inches long and strap to his left arm was another scabbard that was black and hold a 25 inch long tanto, as the teen stared at Brandon with his crimson eyes. Brandon shivered as he felt like he was being watched, soon he heard little red sneezed as he looked to see a small blast the surrounded her and the heiress to the Schnee as Brandon chuckled a little then walk. Weiss was mad, no pissed, first this little brat doesn't ever know who she is, then she sneezes causing the dust around to explode, then when she finally knowledge, her family's work is insulted, as she was about to storm off she was a boy around sixteen walk pass her as she saw the sliver cross on his shoulder, but what really shocked her was the white angel wings on the back of his coat as she remember what father said a day ago.

_**Flashback end**_

_Weiss was walking down the hall when she heard her father yell "I will not stand for this, the man that broke into one my warehouse and escape undetected"_

_Weiss slowly walk to the slightly open door as her father continue "And to make matters worsts, he was release from prison, while the case with the dust in it is either missing, hidden, or sold to those creatures"_

_The other person in there was one of the guards from the warehouse as he coward in fear of her father as her father said "Now, I don't trust the news in what they say, so you're going to tell who it was in the honest true."_

_The guard look at him and said "I don't know who it was the only thing I was were pure white angel wings on the back of his coat. Sir"_

_Weiss heard footsteps walking towards the doors as it was slam shut as Weiss feared that her father was not happy. Soon she continues down the hall._

_**Flashback ends**_

Weiss shook her head and storm away as she knows now that person that may have robbed her father's was not at Beacon.

_10 minutes later_

Soon everyone was in the auditorium as Ozpin walk to the microphone on the stage and gave his speech while that was happening Brandon was in the back of the crowd as he look around as he saw that the heiress was shooting daggers at him, he just grin and wink at her, as she turn around as walk deeper in the crowd as he heard "Never thought I would see you here 'Shadow thief'"

Brandon turn to his right to see the teen with fox ears as he laugh a little and said "Well, I pretty much didn't have a choice. It was either come here or stay in that cell for the rest of my life. But what brings you here Alex"

Alex laugh then said "Well, when you're a faunus, you don't get much job offers" "And you lack of following orders" "Heh, true, true"

While Alexander and Brandon were talking, Weiss ran into the kid that sneezed as she tried to make up, soon Ozpin finish his speech as people started to leave, as both Brandon and Alex stayed there. Alex began to walk out as he said "So, are you still going to do jobs while your are Beacon" "Maybe, I still don't know yet"

After Alex left Brandon began to leave, but he stop when he heard "Hey, you, stop"

Brandon turns around to see Weiss with an angry look. Brandon then said "Yes" "Who are you?" "oh, where are my manners. My name is Brandon Copper, at your service milady"

Brandon bowed at Weiss as she kept her 'Ice queen' look as she said "Were you the one that broke into my father's warehouse, injury nineteen guards and stole a briefcase worthy of dust"

Brandon's eyes widen for a split second as he then said "And why do you wish to know that Miss Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee dust corporation"

Weiss narrowed her eyes at Brandon as she responded "I do. Are you or are you not the 'Shadow thief'. A myth among the nobles and legend to both the people and criminals of Vale"

Brandon laugh, as Weiss glared at him as he said "Heh, I guess the cat's out of the bag. Yeah, I'm the legendary criminal known as the 'Shadow thief', but what are you going to do."

Weiss was shock that the person in front of her was the "Shadow thief", and what made her mad was the grin he had on his face like he was saying 'You can't do nothing to me' as she said "I'll report you to the headmaster"

When Brandon heard he laugh loudly as Weiss growled as she said "What's so funny" "Well, sorry to break it to you lady Weiss, but Mr. Ozpin was the one who brought me here. And for a reason even I don't know"

Weiss gasp as she heard that, Brandon turn away and walked away as he said while walking away "Good day, to you Miss Schnee"

Brandon open his coat and pull out Weiss' rapier as he place it by the door and he said "Also, try a better spot for your weapon even a novice thief could steal this"

Weiss look at Brandon and saw her weapon by the side of the door as Brandon left the place.

**Temp. Sleeping room (****A/N -I don't know where they slept at, so whatever****)**

Brandon walk around looking for a place to sleep as over his right shoulder was his coat as his shirt was white and on it was a black caduceus on the middle of the shirt. Brandon stopped and looked around and saw Alexander was by the window writing in his journal, he continues to look around and saw little red with the blonde chick which now he thought that they were sisters, near then was another girl that was reading a book near a shelf. Brandon looked up and saw the beams, then he walk to the shelf were the girl was at. Weiss was auguring with Ruby as she saw Brandon at the corner of her eye walking towards them, as she stop talking Ruby was confused as she saw a tall boy with blonde hair like her sister yang as Weiss glared at him as Yang whispered to Ruby "Who's that guy" "I don't know sis"

Brandon saw Weiss staring angrily at him; soon he was close and said as he walked by her "Lady Schnee" "Why are you acting gentlemen like" "Even if I'm a criminal I still have morals Weiss"

Brandon reaches the shelf as he looked at the girl on the ground as he felt like he met her before as he quickly said "Good night ladies"

Brandon lies down on the other side of the shelf and places his coat next to him as the light that the other girl had been blown out.

**Yeah, I finally the chapter, okay and now for the rest of the message. First this will not be romance and the reason is because I'm not such if I can write a romance one, but I'll try if you what it to be one. Second, if I do try the romance it will not be like Aladdin, or some other type of romantic movies or books. Okay that it, remember flames are welcome for this story it will help me improve my writing, but don't go all hardcore with the flames. Bye **


End file.
